An arresting device for a drive train of an electric switch is known, for example, from the publication GB 263 217. In this known arresting device, the arresting element is a pendulum-like lever whose pivot axis is formed by the drive shaft of the drive train. A working face which is formed by an elongated hole of the lever enters into an operative connection with a counterpart of the drive train which is embodied as a pin, in which case the pin projects transversely from a supporting arm, arranged fixedly on the drive shaft, for a movable contact. At the same time, the position of rest of the arresting element is defined here by the gravitational force acting at the pivoting point. As soon as a force acts in the closing direction of the drive train, in particular as a result of tilting of the switch onto the drive train and the arresting element, the arresting element pivots into an arresting position about its pivot axis and thus prevents the contacts from closing when the switch tilts.
When electric switches are used on transportation devices, in particular on ships, they are subject to high mechanical stresses. In this context, the duration of the effect of shocks and vibrations, their frequency and amplitude and also the sensitivity of the electric switches themselves determine the results. When the switches are used on ships, a continuous loading of, for example, 15g (g=gravitational acceleration=9.81 m/s2) with a duration of shock of, for example, 5 to 10 ms is predefined as a guideline value for manufacturers.
The arresting device which is known from document GB 263 217 is not provided for use under such high mechanical stresses since the arresting element which is embodied as a pendulum-like lever would bounce to and fro here between its position of rest and its arresting position. There would then be the risk of the contacts of the electric switch being released when the arresting element bounces back from its arresting position in the direction of its closing position.